


half of my heart is in havana

by voidskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Running Away, Smut, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidskam/pseuds/voidskam
Summary: In which Isak and Even run away together.





	half of my heart is in havana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [googledrivestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/googledrivestan/gifts).



> okayokay this is dedicated to sky (isakyikey) on twitter who has been asking why the fandom doesn't have an au where evak runs away and i've been wanting to write something but don't have any ideas so i decided to write the runaway au we have all (hopefully) been waiting for!!
> 
> quick psa(s): isak never ran away from home, never met eskild :( and his pappa never left home. isak and his friends are third years in the fic :)
> 
> title is from havana by camila cabello and even though it doesn't make any sense it was the first thing that came to mind whilst looking for a title
> 
> enjoy!

This was supposed to be a good idea.

Coming out to his parents, and telling them that he was dating the sweetest, most handsomest boy ever was supposed to be a good idea.

It shouldn't have ended with Isak dodging a glass cup that his mother threw near his head because 'the glass should knock you out and fix you, you sinner!' It shouldn't have ended with Isak speed-walking to Magnus' house, where they had arranged a pre-game, crying like a baby.

His parents were supposed to be caring, and loving and, most importantly, _supportive_. They had maturely handled it when they found a six pack of beer Isak had bought because he was finally going to pay back Jonas.

But they couldn't handled Isak dating a boy? A boy who meant no harm, a boy who would never hurt Isak, friend or boyfriend, or even stranger. He and Even had only been dating for a few hidden months, and Isak was already sure he was in love with him.

Isak had never, in his entire life, believed in true love or soulmates, but then Even entered his life, all neatly and swoopy hair, denim jacket, bright blue eyes he could stare at forever.

He had closeted himself in such a painful manner for so many months, possibly years, if he had continued to keep track.

Jonas accepted him, like Isak knew he would, Mahdi and Magnus, too. Eva and her group of sweet friends had, too.

Isak had accepted _himself_ , and he had allowed himself to have a simple crush on a sweet, sappy, and romantic boy that also had a crush on him since the first day of school.

When he had thought about coming out to his parents, everyone was there to encourage him and do it, that they would be accepting him.

They hadn't.

They had been outraged, like Isak had just told them he murdered someone instead of telling them that he liked a boy.

Now, Isak was sitting on Magnus' couch in his living room, Magnus handing him a small plastic bag full of ice that would help stop the bleeding that Isak was currently going through. Even though he had dodged the glass cup, the glass shattered on the wall behind him, and a slice of glass sharply hit him right by his ear.

Jonas had an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder in comfort, while Mahdi wrote out a text for Even to hurry and come, as they invited him as well.

"I can't believe they would do that." Jonas said, pulling away as Isak slowly stopped sobbing.

 _God, this is embarassing_.

Their was a knock on the door and Magnus stood up to answer it. When he opened the door, Even was standing there, phone in hand. He looked calm until his eyes landed on Isak. His blue eyes widened and he immediately walked in, toeing off his shoes and walking over to Isak.

Isak stood up and tucked himself into Even's warm hold. Even didn't question, only wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and ran a hand through his hair. Isak didn't cry, didn't let out a sob, he stayed quiet and let himself be held.

Isak pulled away, "You know, guys, you can get going to the party, let yourselves have fun." He smiled wetly at his friends.

 _I am pathetic_ , Isak thought as he ran a hand through his hair, wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jonas asked.

Isak nodded, "I'm not gonna stop you guys from having fun. I'll be fine. I promise."

The three boys nodded and stood up, taking their beers and leaving together. Isak put on his shoes, Even following his lead.

"Baby, what happened?" Even asked once they were outside of Magnus' house.

Isak shook his head and shrugged, "I came out to my parents today," Even nodded, listening, "They didn't take it well." He pointed to the cut near his ear that, thankfully, stopped bleeding.

Even wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into his embrace, "I'm so sorry, baby. I should've gone with you, I'm sorry."

Isak shook his head as he held onto Even's shoulders, "It's fine. I just thought that they would be accepting. But they weren't." Isak let out a small sob and Even held onto him even tighter, "Mamma almost hit me with a glass cup."

Even rubbed his back, pulling away to wipe a tear that fell. He looked around their surroundings, spotting a bench near the house, "Come sit, baby." He grabbed Isak's hand and led him to the bench, pulling Isak close.

Isak licked his lips, "I thought Mamma would at least show some support, y'know? Her and I were always close, I never imagined her to be so full of hate for me and my sexuality."

Even nodded along, listening to what Isak was saying. It broke his heart, seeing someone he loved the most hurt so bad. His parents were such assholes for doing that to Isak, for breaking his heart in a way a parent never should.

Isak had stopped talking by now, and was only crying silently. Tears were falling out of his sad green eyes, rolling down his eyes to his cheek and to his neck, disappearing eventually. He let out a broken gasp that brought Even to wrap his arms around Isak, hiding the boy's face in his neck.

"What am I gonna do now?" Isak whispered, holding onto Even's hand, "I'm supposed to see them until I move out, and now they're full of _hatred_ for my entire existence--"

"That's not true, Isak." Even interrupted.

"But it is, Even!" Isak pointed out, lifting his head, "They threw a glass at me! It could have killed me! They called me slurs and told me that I was a sinner! That I don't deserve love and that I should go rott."

Isak looked down at the ground, Even's hand clutching his own, "They told me that no matter where I go to hide, to be away from them, they would always find me and make my life a living hell since I've decided to disappoint God."

Even brought him back down to his chest, sighing as he wiped away more tears.

"Y'know, I was just going to tell you this tomorrow, after the party, but seeming that now is more important to bring it up, I was going to ask you to move in with me." Isak looked up at him, green eyes wet with tears, "But, since you just said that about your parents finding you and making sure to make your life a living hell, it seems more appropriate to ask -- more like say -- let's run away together."

Isak gasped, his facial expression a mix of excitement, shock, and happiness, "Run away?"

Even nodded, "I know it seems quite big and extravagant, and really dramatic, but--"

"Even," Isak says, a smile twitching on his beautiful lips, "It's an amazing idea. But where would even go?" He asks, gazing into Even's eyes.

Even squeezed his hand, "Well, where would you want to go? I'm sure I can buy plane tickets, or if it's not too far from Norway, I can drive."

Isak looked amazed, "I've always wanted to go to Vancouver. Even for a visit, because it's just so pretty and big." He shrugged, letting out a giggle.

"Vancouver? Vancouver, Canada?" Isak nodded, looking hopeful, "I'll have to check how far it is from--"

"7,177 km." Isak said.

Even smiled, "Have you looked it up before?" He asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Isak giggled, "I've calculated."

Even laughed, "Would you say we should go driving or in plane?" He asked. Isak looked at the ground, his smile slowly falling, "Hey, we don't have to do it, if you don't want to. I know it's big, and maybe we can just move in together so you don't have to face your parents. This is all up to you, baby."

Isak smiled and sat up straight, "I want to do it. I just started thinking about our friends. I'm a few days away from graduation, Even. What about university, jobs, our future, what's going to happen to all of that?"

"Baby, it's fine," Even assured "If you want, you can live with me while you finish at Nissen, we can visit our friends anytime. We can find a college near or in Vancouver. I've already got a job here, I'm sure I can find one there, and my whole future is with you. Always with you." Even cupped Isak's right cheek, and Isak smiled, leaning into the touch.

Isak raised an eyebrow, "Did you watch your favorite chick flick movies where the girl character and boy character run away together?" He teased, smiling.

Even scoffed, "Nei."

Isak gave him a look, "Liar."

Even laughed, "I might have. But it has nothing do with it. I told you I was just gonna suggest moving in together. But now..." He trailed off, mouth in the side of his tongue.

"Let's do it." Isak whispered.

"Yeah?" Even asked.

Isak nodded, "Yeah. I'll finish at Nissen, then we'll do it."

Even smiled, "I love you so much, baby." He pecked Isak's lips, and Isak hummed, giving one back as he rested his head on Even's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Isak repeated, smiling fondly, "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

....

Isak couldn't keep still. He couldn't stop fidgeting, bouncing his leg, tapping his pencil on the desk next to all of his books and notes.

It was driving Sana insane.

They were currently in Biology, doing an easy assignment their teacher had handed to them to keep them occupied while she fixed grades on her computer. Of course, Sana and Isak paired up together to do the assignment, even though it was the last day of class.

Isak was reading the questions while Sana studied the possible answers, trying her best to focus on the paper in front of her but failing as Isak loudly tapped his pencil on the table.

"Isak!"

Isak jumped, looking at his friend in confusion, "Hva?" He asked, startled.

Sana lowered her eyes at him, "Must you tap your pencil so loudly? Or at all?" She snapped.

Isak blushed and looked down, "Sorry, I'm just impatient." He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

Sana rolled her eyes, "Ja, I can tell. What is so important?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

Isak looked around the room, sighing, "Can you keep a secret?" He asked, leaning in.

Sana glared, "A secret?"

Isak nodded.

"What secret?" She asked, shrugging.

Isak exhaled, "You know that I'm gay, right?" Sana nodded, "I came out to my parents a few days back, and they didn't take it very well as I expected them to."

Sana's heart pounded suddenly.

"They told me that no matter where I go to hide from them, they'll find me and make my life a living hell since I've disappointed God." Isak explained, "So, because of that, Even and I are sort of... running away."

Sana's look softened.

"Running away?" She repeated, looking into Isak's face.

Isak nodded, "Yeah."

"So, you're leaving Norway?" Her dark lips twitched as Isak nodded again, "W-Where are you going?"

"Vancouver." Isak answered, curls falling in front of his eyes.

"That's so far away, though. What about your friends? Are you gonna leave them just like that?" Sana asked, acknowledging the fact that her tone was quite harsh.

"Were going to be visiting once a month. Maybe twice. That's what Even said." Isak told her, looking back at his paper.

Sana's mouth was open by the slighest, feeling shocked as she looked at her paper as well. A few minutes passed by and Sana looked at Isak again, "I'm gonna miss you, you know."

Isak grinned and looked back up at her again, "Aw, Sana. I knew you had a soft spot for me."

Sana scoffed and rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her face, "Don't get cocky."

Isak laughed and wrapped an arm around her, "I'm gonna miss you, too, best bud."

....

Isak smiled widely as he caught glance of Even sitting at a bench, grinning right in his direction. He quckly ran over to him, hopping onto the bench and sitting down next to him.

"Halla, baby." Even greeted, pecking his lips.

"Halla." Isak said back, snuggling closer to him.

"Have you gotten all your things ready?" Even asked, running a hand through Isak's curls.

Isak nodded, "Ja, I just need to pack some of my extra things that aren't clothes and then I'll be ready." He looked at Even and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder, "I can't believe today is it. I'm done with school, I've graduated, and I'm spending the rest of my life with... the _love of my life._ "

Even kissed his forhead, "You're so brave, love. I'm so proud of you." He intertwined their hands.

Isak giggled, hiding his face in Even's neck, "We should get going. I need to pack up some things if I want to get there before my parents arrive."

Even rubbed his back, kissing the side of his face before standing up, Isak following him and hopping down the bench, taking Even's hand in his, "What time should I pick you up?" Even asked as they reached the tram station. Isak hummed, "I'll text you when I'm done." He said, stepping foot inside the tram. Even followed him and they both sat down at an empty chair, Isak's head resting on his shoulder once more.

Even kissed his temple, "I can't believe you've finished school." He whispered, rubbing Isak's palm with his thumb.

Just as Isak was about to answer, his phone dinged from his pocket. He reached down and grabbed it, pulling it out from his jeans. His breath hitched when he saw what it was and who it was from.

_TO MELDING: FRA MAMMA_

Isak felt his stomach twist as he stared at it. Even leaned in and kissed his ear, squeezing Isak's hand, "It's okay, baby."

Isak took a deep breath before opening his phone and reading the message.

_Mamma: Leviticus 18:22: You shall not lie with maLe as with womaN; it is an ADOMINATION!_

_Mamma: I hope you do not forget the sin that you are making, your horrid sinner!_

Isak closed his eyes, nails digging into his palm as he took a deep breath, the words sinking into him. It felt as if someone shoved a knife into his stomach and twisted it. He closed his phone and leaned against the seat.

"Isak..." Even whispered, hot breath hitting Isak's neck, "Don't listen to her. You're not a sinner. You're so perfect, baby, so perfect for me."

Isak opened his hand, looking at the marks his nails had made into his palm. He took a shaky deep breath, closing it again.

"Baby, you deserve the world." Even muttered, and Isak's breath hitched.

Isak wiped at his eyes with his finger, "It's fine. I'm fine." He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked around the tram, sitting up straight when he saw it was coming to a stop.

"Are you sure?" Even asked, intense blue eyes meeting green ones.

"Yeah, don't worry." Isak smiled, "I'll just-- I'll give you a text when I'm done, okay?"

Even nodded, kissing him goodbye. He watched as Isak walked out of the tram, hands around his upper body.

_We'll do this together, baby._

....

Isak released a sigh as he walked inside the house, looking around the living room to make sure nobody was inside. Quickly, he shut the door and started making his way up the stairs and into his room, closing the door as well once he stepped inside.

His heart was pounding as he leaned against the door, looking around his room. It was the same way he had left it last time he came in to pack his clothes up. He grabbed another suitcase from his bag and started throwing the rest of the clothes he had left in his closet that still needed packing.

Every second, Isak would look back to the door while folding the clothes and neatly tucking them in the suitcase.

In all means, he really couldn't believe he was leaving. Leaving Oslo, his friends, _everything._ If his parents had accepted him, seen the fact that there was more than what they were taught, Isak wouldn't be trembling as he zipped up the bags that were already full of clothes, shoes, and other things.

His closet was empty, drawers were, too. The only things that were left were the things his parents gave him.

If Isak was going to start a new life, he didn't want anything that reminded him of the people that _made_ him start over.

But he was going to spend his life with Even.

_Even._

Even, who had helped him accept himself. Made him realize that it was okay to be the way that he was. Even who related to Isak's struggles with religion and sexuality and closeting himself so violently, it grew pains and insecurity.

Isak could just picture his life with him, all calm and peaceful, and full of love.

All of it in Vancouver, far away from his disapproving parents.

Isak got his phone out, opening it and going to messages, clicking on Even's conversation and opening it.

 _TIL: EVEN KOSEGRUPPA_ _I'm all done. I'll wait for you at the park near my house. <3_

_FRA: EVEN KOSEGRUPPA_ _< 3_

Isak smiled and started collecting his things, shrugging on his backpack and the other strap suitcase. Carefully, he carried the suitcase down the stairs. He looked around the living room, taking a last look at everything.

The pictures of him and his parents were hung by the door, and they made him angry. He grabbed one, staring at it with raged eyes before throwing it to the ground, shattering the frame and glass.

Isak gasped as he looked at the broken frame. The glass was shattered around the picture, and a slight pang of guilt sprang through him, but it made him feel better.

"Who's there?"

Isak turned around at the voice from upstairs. His eyes widened and he quickly opened the door and ran out, his bags behind him as he ran to the park.

He could feel a rush of excitement rush through him as he saw Even sitting at one of the benches, three bags around him. Isak smiled when he saw Even look up at him, running even faster.

Even stood up, catching Isak with a huff. He grinned when he heard Isak giggle, the younger boy attacking his neck with kisses, "Babe. We saw eachother like five minutes ago."

Isak looked up at him, his body pressed against Even's, "I missed you, still. My parents almost caught me. Do you have the plane tickets?" He said, pecking Even's lips.

Even frowned, "Ja. I do." He laughed as Isak once more kissed his neck, "And we're gonna miss our flight if we don't get going."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." Isak muttered, pulling away and smiling innocently.

Even lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Isak's hair, "You know I love you, right?"

Isak swallowed, "I love you, too." He said, chin pressed against Even's collarbone, "A lot."

Even smiled, rubbing Isak's cheek, "Let's go?" He asked, starting to grab his things.

Isak nodded and followed Even, his bags in his hands as they walked towards the station.

....

" _Please make sure all your devices have been switched to Airplane Mode to secure a safe flight. We will soon be taking off in about 3 minutes. Enjoy your flight._ "

Isak looked out the window, butterflies in his stomach as Even kissed his hand. Isak blushed, looking at his boyfriend, " _Stooop,_ " Isak whined hiding his face in Even's shoulder.

Even hummed and kissed the top of his head, "You look so beautiful. As soon as the plane takes off, I'm gonna drag you to the bathroom and fuck you right there." He whispered, "And you'll have to be quiet or else they'll hear."

Isak squirmed in his seat at the thought of everyone else in the plane being able to hear him moan all whilst meilting under Even's touch.

"Would you like that?" Even whispered as the plane began to take off, "You know what? I'll wait until we get to our hotel in Vancouver."

Isak whined, eyes closed, "Don't tease."

Even laughed silently, kissing his hair.

....

_Havana, ooh na-na, ayy, ayy._

_Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na, ayy, ayy._

_He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na._

Isak grinned, mouth covered by his beer bottle while he talked to a nice girl named Astrid in front of him, both dancing to the music. Him and Even had arrived at their hotel one hour ago, and had decided to celebrate by going to one of Vancouver's most popular gay bar.

The girl was here with one of her friends, trying to get him laid as she told Isak.

Even was sitting down at a round table, a beer in his hand as he looked over at Isak, smiling at the sight of the boy.

Isak caught sight of him staring in his direction, excusing himself and walking towards his boyfriend. He smirked as Even set down his beer, smiling up at him.

_Jeffery, just graduated, fresh on campus,_

Isak sat down on his lap, pressing a kiss to Even's mouth, beginning to move around, swaying his thighs to the side, proceeding to give Even a lap dance.

_Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, damn. Fresh out East Atlanta,_

He heard Even gasp behind him, some cheering. Isak heard Astird scream his name, pumping her fist in the air. Even was holding onto Isak's waist as Isak moved around, rubbing down on Even's fully noticeable boner.

_Bump on her like a bumper in a traffic jam,_

"Isak," Even warned.

_Hey, I was quick to pay this girl like Uncle Sam, here you go, ayy._

Next thing Isak knew, he was getting dragged out of the bar and to the hotel they booked. There was a cocky smirk on his face as they quickly walked towards the building.

_Back it on me, shawty cravin' on me, get to diggin' on me,_

They walked inside the hotel room, going into the elevator, Even pushing Isak against the wall once the door closed. Isak moaned as their lips connected, "Even... there are people outside."

The door dinged open, and Isak immediately pushed Even away from him, wiping his mouth and stepping outside. He walked past the group of people, Even following behind close. Isak glared at the older boy once he catched up, shaking his head.

Even got out the keys to the room, shoving in the key and stepping inside the room, allowing Isak to come in. Even closed the door and immediately dragged him to the bed, gently pushing Isak onto the bed and hovering over him.

Isak gasped, wrapping his arms around Even's neck, his hands wandering through his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands.

Even groaned and began to take their shirts off, throwing them on the ground. Their bodies collided messily, skin rubbing on skin as Even messed with Isak's jeans button, lowering his head and kissing down his chest.

Isak whined as his hands were pinned to the bed, squirming as Even unbuttoned his jeans with his teeth, taking the hem of the boxers and pilling them down, making Isak's dick meet the cold air, earning a gasp from him.

Even starts kissing at Isak's inner thighs, earning a low moan from the boy underneath him. Soft kisses go from harsh bites and licks as Even reaches the soft spot of the flesh, sucking harshly to create marks.

"Ev," Isak whispered, grabbing at Even's hair, "Please," He begged, throwing his head back as Even moved onto the other thigh.

"What do you want, baby?" Even muttered, face burried into the soft flesh of Isak's thighs.

"Need you inside me, Evy, please," Isak said, clenching the sheets with the hand that wasn't gripping Even's hair.

Even slowly brought up two fingers to Isak's mouth, motioning for the boy to take them.

Isak grabbed Even's wrist gently and began to lick at the fingers, slicking them up with spit while Even began to unbutton his own jeans, throwing them to the side.

Much to Isak's dismay, Even pulled his fingers out of Isak's mouth, spreading the boy's cheeks and slowly entering his middle finger, going at a normal pace. Isak moaned, arching his back off the bed, "Another, please, Ev."

Even entered his index finger, pumping them in and out of Isak's hole, opening the blonde boy. Even stared at Isak as he let out sounds of pleasure as Even fingered him.

"Baby, please," Isak whimpered, "I need you inside me, Ev, _please_."

Even kissed his thigh and removed his fingers, grabbing his cock and lining his length with Isak's hole, pushing in the tip slowly.

Isak's moans became louder the more Even pressed himself inside, his mouth forming an 'o' as Even's hips touched the back of his thighs. Slowly, he began to move, going at a slow pace so Isak could adjust.

"Faster, Ev," Isak pleaded.

Even obliged, thrusting even faster. He lowered himself when Isak's fingers pulled at his hair, tugging at it harshly. Even groaned and started moving faster, earning a whimper from the boy.

"Ev, harder, ple-" Isak let out a loud moan as Even suddenly hit his prostate, arching his back out.

Even took it as a sign to go harder, so he quickly began to pound into the boy, absolutely wrecking the boy.

"Ev, I'm-I'm close..." Isak stammered, digging his nails into Even's back.

Before Even could say anything, Isak was coming, shooting all over his chest. Even swooped up some with his fingers, gathering it all around and bringing it to Isak's mouth. Isak was breathing hard as he licked up Even's fingers, some of it falling on his chin.

Even groaned at the sight, instantly coming inside the boy.

Isak sighed as Even fell next to him, moving closer to him.

Even hummed as Isak kissed his shoulder, "You should give me lap dances more often."

Isak giggled, "Maybe tomorrow after we find an apartment."

Even smiled, kissing Isak's cheek, "I love you."

Isak closed his eyes, "I love you, too."

....

"I feel like it should stay white."

"Nei, give it some color."

"We just set up the furniture, and if we paint the walls, it's gonna get dirty, Even!"

"We'll paint over the furniture, then!"

"Nei, let's leave it like that. It looks nice."

"You look nice. You look _hot_."

"Oh my, god. You are so chessy. I can't believe I'm spending the rest of my life with you."

"You love it."

"I do... I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> if nobody but sky finds this than what a rip amirite lmao
> 
> i lowkey hate the ending but i hope you all (especially sky) liked it, my writing skills are horrible :( but i tried my best)
> 
> <33


End file.
